


Unsere Melodie

by Fryingpangirl



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Romantic Fluff, austria plays the piano, liechtenstein and hungary are mentioned, song for switzerland, spabel mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 02:06:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8309590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fryingpangirl/pseuds/Fryingpangirl
Summary: Our Melody. Austria tries to convey his love for Switzerland he has felt over the centuries by playing music for him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own any characters, they are the intellectual property of Himaruya Hidekaz. However, the plot is mine so please don’t steal.  
> Title means "our melody" in German.  
> PoV: Austria’s/Roderich Edelstein

Love is peculiar. It always is. _My_ love is even more peculiar. As a feeling and as the person it’s directed at, it is the most peculiar thing in the universe. I know romance, better than many; I as the human personification of a nation have had far longer to practise in that field than the average human. Even compared to other nations my experience with courtship is large, due my many rulers’ marriages.

But these romances were just formalities and I was married as **Austria** to another nation, like Spain and Hungary. Not as _Roderich_ _Edelstein_ and s(for example) Antonio Fernandez Carriedo or Elizabeta Héderváry. Never as _me_. And it wasn’t love, no.

Of course the relationship was friendly. My marriages were meant to solve problems, not create more. So I tried my best to at least be on good terms with my husbands and wives, although the relationship was open (I know for a fact Spain had a steady genuine relationship with Belgium during our marriage). This succeeded, luckily; most life partners of mine shared my opinion on the matter. If it was because they had sentiments for other persons or just did not like the idea of marriage, it prevented hard feelings on either side after a divorce as well as attempts to create love between myself and them.

When I was much younger, I wondered why I was incapable of developing feelings for my partners. I found out soon, when my friendship with my love would be broken forcibly because of my boss. Permanently, I had feared, and irreparable, I had thought. I still thank the heavens above for my future bosses’ sense. And I guess I also have to thank little Erika, Liechtenstein, and my ex-wife Elizabeta, Hungary.

Erika the dear helped me refund my friendship with her brother, Basch, embodiment of Switzerland. The person I’ve loved since we were little chibi nations, hardly old enough to know what the feeling was. Elizabeta helped me (and him, I later found out) to figure the full nature of our relationship out, that, and she ended up playing matchmaker with Prussia. Of all the favours she’s done for me, this is the one I owe her the most for.

It took time, Basch is a man who holds grudges exceptionally well. But I do not regret waiting for him. Instead I find myself getting more elated over my choice each and every day.

Most people are confused when they hear of the nature of our relationship. A man as culturally refined as myself with someone I know has been labelled “Europe’s nutcase” and the reputation of a trigger-happy, overprotective brother? Sounds unbelievable. What they don’t know is how Basch acts when he’s around people he cares for. I remember him patching me up after I had gotten into another battle and carrying me home on his back. I watch when he wipes Erika’s mouth and how he cares for her when she has fallen ill. The persons he loves are fortunate beyond a doubt. Basch will always have their back no matter what has happened. I am a very fortunate person and I know it.

He puts up with my expensive taste, although he would prefer to save money. He comes to collect me after I have gotten lost somewhere again. He’s there for me whenever I need him and I try my best to do the same for him.

Which is why I’m sitting on my beloved piano, the keys I press and the notes I write in black ink on the white sheets are full of all the love I feel for him. I have tried before to convey my sentiments in the music I create, yet it never seemed to be enough. But he sits next to me on the bench and listens as I let my heart guide me through the melody blindly, not allowing my fingers to be distracted by the sight of other keys and notes. I play the melody fitting our youth, upbeat and happy with a melancholy as it creates images of him and I holding hands and riding on his back. I hear him gasp subtly as the melody changes to dark, abruptly, slow and showing my heartbreak as the picture in my mind turns to my boss forcing me to end our friendship. Basch knows what I’m trying to do. He knows I want him to know what it was like for me, how much I love him. The melody fades to represent how our relations ended, occasional meek notes telling of my wishes and attempts to recreate our bonds, but the tune seems as distant as Basch was for me during this sad age without him. Then it picks up again, the song I’m playing shows rays of hope to the listener whose rapt attention I have now. The way we recreated our friendship is what I describe to my love. And as surprising and immediate as our very first kiss was, the melody turns warm and loving. It’s burning in high and joyful notes, the rhythm matches that of my heartbeat’s when I am near him. I want to carry on playing, the notes I have waited for forever to find are finally there and allow themselves to be heard. But I don’t get to, because my love decides to express his feelings for me all of sudden. I don’t mind though, as the melody in my head whenever he kisses me is more beautiful than I could ever hope to write down on a music sheet.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll be honest. I was inspired and wrote this in less than two hours. Please tell me how I did as it’s my first time writing Hetalia, never mind the characters or SwissAus. Or if they were too OOC for your liking, I’d be happy to have feedback. If you want to see a pairing, you can request I guess.  
> ~Fryingpangirl


End file.
